In the related art, a mounting process device is proposed in which, during the mounting process of mounting, to a printed circuit board, a chip component from a reel in which a plurality of chip components are successively wrapped, a numerical constant (for example, a resistance value or the like) of a predetermined number of the chip components of a leading portion is measured (for example, refer to PTL 1). In recent years, chip components have become miniaturized, it is difficult to confirm the numerical constant such as the resistance value of the component from the appearance, and the chip component is determined by description on the reel. At this time, although there are cases in which a reel is installed in a device erroneously, in which a wrong chip component is contained in the reel from the beginning, and the like, in this device, since the numerical constant of a predetermined number of the chip components is measured before the mounting process, it is possible to prevent erroneous mounting of components before it happens.